La Crónica de los Seis Reinos
by LordDrako34
Summary: A los que se atrevan a leer esta historia: Seran testigos de la aventura más grande de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Preludio**

La noche cubre los cielos y la tierra. Todo está oscuro y de repente comienzan a formarse nubes de tormenta en el cielo. Zelda esta confundida. Tiene la sensación de estar compartiendo su sueño con Link. Ya lo ha soñado otras veces. Se repite lo mismo una y otra vez desde que conoció al pequeño Kokiri con la piedra espiritual. Aquello también lo soñó, pero nadie le creyó. Por eso decidió actuar por su cuenta.

Comienza a llover. Todo pasó exactamente igual. Ella e Impa van huyendo pero no sabe porque. El puente desciende. Cruzan a caballo y Link esta parado a un lado del camino. Una luz blanca… El sol lastima los ojos.

La pequeña Zelda despierta en su cama cómo lo ha hecho toda su vida. La misma seda limpia de color rojo adorna su cama. Cuatro paredes la encierran en un mundo y la protegen de otro. No pasa nada. Hyrule sigue siendo Hyrule.

Link llegó de pronto hasta sus pensamientos. Era como si sus ojos la vieran desde donde estaba, y su mente tocara a la puerta de su conciencia. "¿Dónde estas, Link? ¿Has conseguido ya todas las piedras espirituales? ¿Por qué no he sabido de ti? ¿Acaso ya te ha vencido el enemigo o sólo renunciaste a tu misión para volver a ser un niño? ¿Donde estás?".

Por la ventana del cuarto de la princesa entra la luz del majestuoso amanecer del que su padre habla siempre. Ese que parece tomar el cielo como su lienzo y exprimirse las entrañas para pintar con su sangre la magnífica historia del reino de Hyrule. Ese que se mete en los pensamientos apenas se contempla.

Zelda respira un poco de aire fresco y suelta un gran suspiro. Contempla con sus ojos ese árbol que ha estado a la mitad del camino entre el castillo y el pueblo desde antes que sus ancestros existieran. Ese árbol nunca ha necesitado del cuidado de los hijos de Hyrule.

"Ha crecido solo. Nunca nos ha necesitado. Ojalá mi padre pudiera crecer solo."

Abandona rápido todas esas ideas, pues comienza a sentirse intranquila. Vio a Ganondorf y a sus dos mujeres saliendo del castillo. Sus caballos van cubiertos con esas armaduras negras con las que los visten las Gerudo. Fija sus ojos en Ganondorf cuando se acerca a una de las mujeres; pues sólo eso puede hacer porque está muy lejos para escucharlo. Algo les dice a las mujeres y se van en sus caballos, y cuando pasan la primera puerta un aire siniestro estremece sus entrañas.

Todo el cuarto se llena de ese sentimiento de tensión que el viento trae consigo y Zelda comienza a sentir que las cuatro paredes que la rodean empezarán a cerrarse sobre ella en cualquier momento, así que decide buscar un poco de libertad en su jardín. Pero antes de que pueda acercarse a la puerta, Impa se interna en el cuarto y le dice lo que había pasado en la asamblea.

-Princesa, su padre a declarado a Ganondorf como un aliado fiel al reino. Le pidió que trajera una de las reliquias de su pueblo para hacerla bendecir.

Impa reflexiona en que estuvo hablando con impropiedad:

-Disculpe usted por no saludarla como es debido – dice disculpándose – pero era necesario que supiera lo que había pasado.

Zelda voltea de nuevo hacia la ventana y se aproxima hasta ella para poder respirar un poco. Ganondorf comenzaba a alejarse lentamente – Ya lo habíamos visto venir, Impa, sólo que no sabíamos cuando llegaría el día.

-¿Qué pasará ahora, su alteza?

La niña tiene una faz reflexiva y sombría, pero la Sheikah sólo ve la espalda de su señora.

-¿Esperamos a Link? ¿Le advertimos de nuevo a mi padre aunque no nos crea? ¿Enfrentamos a Ganondorf antes de que obtenga la Trifuerza? No se que podemos hacer.

Silencio. No dicen nada durante varios minutos. La tensión es insoportable, pero la indecisión que habían estado sufriendo los últimos días las obligaba a permanecer juntas casi siempre. Permanecen sin hacer ni decir nada. Una observando el maravilloso mundo y la otra recargada en una pared que no le dice nada.

-¿Qué haremos, Impa?

La Sheikah no responde.

Zelda se voltea para buscar con los ojos a Impa. La ve ahí recargada y con los ojos cerrados encerrada en su reflexión. Las palabras no salen de su boca en un rato, pero el tiempo la obliga a abandonar sus pensamientos. Abre los ojos y por fin habla.

-Las diosas nos traerán la respuesta cuando sea tiempo.

-Entonces… ¿Nos quedamos aquí cruzadas de brazos?

-No se olvide de Link, señora, Aun podemos esperarlo.

Una semisonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Zelda, luego se escapa una pequeña risa e Impa se contagia con ella. Da unos cuantos pasos hacia la princesa y se arrodilla ante ella.

-Aún tenemos tiempo – Dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y peinaba su cabello con las manos. – Debemos confiar en que Link llegará y tocará ña reliquia sagrada antes que Ganondorf. Ganaremos esta guerra, mi señora. Nosotros tres la ganaremos.

-Gracias, Impa – respondió Zelda sonriente – Contaré siempre contigo, sé que puedo hacerlo siempre.

-Lo sé, señora.

La alegría vuelve a los ojos de Zelda y una nueva sonrisa ilumina su rostro. Al ver esto, Impa recuerda lo pequeña que es su señora. Después de todo sólo tiene diez años y ya esta haciendo una conspiración contra un enemigo muy poderoso y maligno. Si algún día llegara a gobernar, sería una reina justa y muy poderosa en batalla. Con la educación y entrenamiento necesarios podría lograr todo lo que quisiera, pero estaba mal que una niña, tan pequeña, tan joven, se estuviera preparando para gobernar cuando debería estar jugando con sus muñecas y flores.

A veces los padres deberían escuchar a los hijos. No solamente porque se puede aprender de ellos, sino porque a veces, en su inocencia, pueden ver las cosas más claramente que ellos. Pero, los sueños no cuentan. Los sueños no dicen mucho cuando se trata de ganar aliados. En la política los sueños de un hijo son menos que los malos augurios de los magos y adivinadores. Pero eso no importa ya, porque aunque sea joven, la princesa ha tomado su decisión.

Impa abandona todas esas ideas. Recuerda lo acordado por el rey y Ganondorf:

"Vuelva aquí, Señor Ganondorf con una reliquia de su pueblo para que los sacerdotes la bendigan y le traiga prosperidad a nuestros reinos, que ahora serán uno."

"Así sea, mi señor. Estaremos aquí al anochecer para dar comienzo a la ceremonia".

Había olvidado aquellas palabras. De todos los acuerdos tomados, sólo aquel se le había olvidado, y cuando lo recuerda, un manto de inseguridad e incertidumbre le cubre los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Impa?

-Algo terrible. Sólo podemos esperar a Link hasta esta noche. Su padre y Ganondorf han acordado hacer la ceremonia de la alianza al anochecer en el altar. El tiempo que tenemos es muy poco.

-Entonces, que las diosas nos asistan.

La sonrisa se borra por completo. El tiempo esta en su contra. No hay mucho que hacer ahora, sólo esperar el momento para actuar.

-Impa, esperemos hasta el ocaso. Con o sin Link tenemos que pensar en algo hasta entonces. Hyrule depende de nosotras dos ahora.

-Que así sea.

-Impa, que nadie te vea. Quédate cerca de mí por si necesito comunicarte algo pero que nadie te vea. Ni siquiera mi padre.

-Así lo haré, mi señora.

Impa se pone de pie y se marcha de la habitación. Zelda sabe que está cerca de ella.

El recuerdo de Link está fresco aún, como esas flores que corta de su jardín y pone en un jarrón para llevarles a las diosas. Cada vez que corta flores piensa en Link y les pide a las diosas para que vuelva a salvo de su búsqueda.

Ahora está en el patio comiendo manzanas. Es cerca del medio día. Comió un poco de pan en la mañana. Al poco rato, sintió ganas de vomitar pero cuando probó las manzanas que da el árbol del patio, ese sentimiento nauseabundo se fue.

El viento es suave. El sol brilla con toda su intensidad en el cielo y los pajarillos que cantan en el árbol la arrullan bajo la sombra. Piensa en la canción de cuna que Impa le canta desde que era bebé. Poco a poco se queda dormida escuchó el ulular de un búho. Creyó estar soñando aunque Kaepora Gaepora volara encima de ella en ese momento.

"La noche es clara. La luna está tan grande en el cielo que parece caerá sobre el mundo y se lo comerá a mordidas de destrucción. El reino maravilloso del cielo y sus pequeños súbditos brillantes y se extiende hasta más allá de donde termina la realeza del mundo e inicia el dominio de los espíritus. El caballo blanco corre tanto y tan furiosamente que parece huir de algo… o de alguien. Zelda intenta mirar atrás, pero Impa no se lo permite."

"El cielo se entristece. Ahora es negro y comienza a llorar lágrimas en forma de lluvia cristalina. El puente desciende y el caballo pasa corriendo justo al lado de Link, que se queda clavado en los ojos de la princesa y esta lo aferra en sus pensamientos como si fuera la ultima esperanza de Hyrule. Una luz blanca… el repique de una campana suena tres veces."

Cuando despierta está sudando. Su corazón palpita casi tan rápido como el galope del caballo blanco de sus sueños. Su mirada está perdida en el aire. Busca algo pero no sabe lo que es. No. Si lo sabe.

"¿Dónde estás, Link? ¿Por qué no llegas aún? Te necesitamos todos. Date prisa porque el rey del desierto llegará pronto. Date prisa"

Comenzaba a sentirse desesperada. Su fe comienza a decaer y por un momento cree ver como Ganondorf destruye todo su pueblo. Todo arde en llamas y se convierte en un frío y desolado páramo en el que el sol no brilla jamás.

Se dispuso a vagar sin un rumbo fijo.

Las paredes comienzan a arder mientras Zelda recorre las habitaciones con los ojos. En su mente ya todo estaba perdido.

Corre por todo el castillo buscando un lugar pacifico, pero todo se quema. No sabe si lo que estaba viendo es por la desesperación que siente o es alguna visión del futuro como las que ha tenido antes. Todo se consume entre cenizas y el humo y el fuego le lastiman los ojos. No había lugar en el que no escuche los llantos y los gritos de la gente que se muere, y corre para huir de todo eso. Todo el castillo cae piedra por piedra.

Entre trompicones corre a un lugar pacífico en el que sus visiones no la torturen; corre y sigue corriendo y sus visiones siguen ahí, y justo en el momento en el que cae sobre la puerta de la biblioteca, sus visiones cesaron.

Ahí, entre libros antiguos y magias misteriosas, por fin puede descansar un poco. Es como si algún hechizo oculto protegiera a los que entraran en el recinto de las magias malignas y manipuladoras.

No hay nadie ahí. Nadie lee en aquel día de desesperación. Por más que lo intenta, no puede deshacerse de sus pensamientos. Un libro solitario en alguna mesa cercana llama su atención. Se sienta en una silla y comienza a ojearlo para tratar de ahuyentar sus pensamientos. Es una colección de mapas. Terma'Dah, Turma, Los dominios de Kurdak, Kertah. Solo lugares que no conoce. Sogma, Corte, Hyrule… Hyrule… Los caminos y los nombres se revuelven en su cabeza y le pesan en los ojos

Se recargó en la mesa para tratar de descansar. Pero en lugar de sueño es llanto lo que sufre, un llanto como reprimido que tiene varios días exigiendo salir y no se había percatado de él. Zelda ha estado demasiado abrumada por sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que sentía ganas de llorar.

Las lágrimas salen de sus ojos casi naturalmente. Su llanto es el de una niña llena de preocupaciones. Eso está mal. No tenía que ser así. Su llanto debería ser el de una niña caprichosa, que quiere jugar y su padre la reprende por desobedecer, pero no el de una niña preocupada por el destino.

Eso esta mal.

-No llore, mi señora- dice Impa mientras acaricia su espalda para tranquilizarla.- No llore, se lo pido. Por favor, no llore.

-No me pidas eso, Impa- responde la niña entre sollozos- No me digas que no llore porque necesito llorar. Ahora mas que nunca necesito llorar. Algo dentro de mí me dice que este es el último día para muchos. Tal vez ea el último día para ti o para mí.- hace una pausa para tomar aire y sigue sollozando – o para Link. No se que pueda pasar pero si mueren todos mis seres amados… debo llorar ahora que puedo. Tal vez luego no pueda hacerlo. Tal vez nunca vuelva a poner un pie en este lugar o en este castillo o en este reino. Serán muchos los que mueran hoy y debo llorar por ellos.

- No piense así, mi princesa- cuando Impa empieza a hablar, su voz se rompe como un cristal en miles de pedazos y sus lágrimas escapan de sus ojos contra su voluntad. -Ya verá que Ganondorf no vencerá a nuestro reino y que nadie que no deba morir morirá. Aférrese a la esperanza de que el luto nunca vera la luz en este castillo. No llore, mi señora.

Pero Zelda sigue llorando. Ambas siguen llorando hasta que ya no pueden seguir haciéndolo y el sueño las vence.

Por primera vez Zelda sueña algo diferente. Sueña que está jugando en su jardín y que Link llega caminando desde detrás de ella. Él corre para encontrarla y abrazarla y explotar juntos en una carcajada eterna. La brisa es fresca y en el cielo brilla eternamente la gloria de Hyrule. Pero sólo es un sueño, y lo confirma al escuchar el repique de una campana sonar cuatro veces.

Se siente triste por haber despertado, pero guarda un poco de felicidad en su corazón creyendo que aquel sueño es una visión de algún futuro cercano.

-Despierta, Impa. Se nos acaba el tiempo. Despierta.

Impa abre los ojos.

- No duermo, mi señora. Sólo sigo pensando en nuestro futuro.

-No habrá futuro si no actuamos- Zelda ve a la Sheikah con ojos descansados y renovados del dolor, y con una sonrisa que nadie puede sentir, sigue diciendo

–.Tenemos que pensar en algo. El tiempo se nos escapa de las manos y la esperanza se nos escapa del corazón. Tal vez Link no lo logre a tiempo.

-Se me ocurre algo, señora- dijo Impa-. Hagamos que Link nos vea en otro lugar. Digámosle a los soldados que lo esperen en el pueblo. Si alguno lo ve, que le diga que se dirija al Templo del Tiempo. Después de todo es ahí donde se encuentra la entrada al Reino Sagrado. Si él se adelanta a llegar ganaremos un poco de tiempo.

-Pero tardaremos demasiado en ir y volver al pueblo solo para eso. ¿Cómo podemos lograrlo y volver al castillo antes del ocaso?

-Si Gaepora Kaepora está cerca podemos pedirle que vaya. Así, nosotras dos podremos hacer lo que nos reste aquí.

Zelda piensa un momento. La idea de Impa es útil. Por fin el viento corre a su favor.

-Que así sea entones, Impa- decide Zelda -.Tú buscaras Kaepora y yo iré a hacer una plegaria a las diosas. Espero que el destino de Hyrule tenga esperanzas. Ojalá mi padre nos hubiera creído.

-No nos preocupemos por eso ahora. Lo único que podemos hacer es lo que esta en muestras manos.

Sonríe de nuevo. Sonríe como hace tiempo no lo hace. Parece lo que siempre ha sido: una niña de diez años.

-Impa, encuéntrame en mi habitación cuando hayas hablado con Kaepora Gaepora. Yo iré al altar y rezare. También quiero hablar con mi padre.

-Así lo haré mi señora.

Ambas caminan fuera de la biblioteca. Cada una va en una dirección diferente puesto que el altar y la atalaya estaban en direcciones opuestas.

Zelda se inca frente al altar de las diosas. Es hermoso. En él puede contemplarse a las maravillosas diosas emergiendo de su creación. Din sale del fuego rojo con el que ha creado la tierra. Nayru emerge de la tinta azul con la que se han escrito las leyes de todos los reinos, tanto animales como Hylias. Farore emerge de un gran árbol verde que representa todas las formas de vida existentes en el mundo. Una hermosa lluvia de plata y oro cae a todo su alrededor dándole vida a todos los seres pensantes y empapándolos con su eterno conocimiento. Las diosas extienden sus manos hacia el sol, y en lo más alto del altar brilla la reliquia sagrada. Los tres triángulos de la Trifuerza. Cada triángulo representa una virtud. El superior representa el poder para gobernar a los Hylia. EL inferior izquierdo representa el valor de cada hombre para defender a su pueblo, a su familia y a su rey. El inferior derecho representa la sabiduría con la que los Hylia deben encontrar el camino a su destino. Juntos y en equilibrio forman la Trifuerza, y detrás de la trifuerza un águila dorada brilla para defender y guardar la reliquia. El águila representa a la familia real de Hyrule que salvaguarda la entrada al reino sagrado. El juego de rojos, verdes y dorados dejan pasmado a cualquiera y Zelda comprende porque cada vez que se acerca al majestuoso altar. Se da cuenta de porque el escultor y el pintor tardaron más de veinte años en terminar su obra.

El sol comienza a bajar de los cielos. Da paso a un atardecer rojo que mancha de sabiduría a los ojos de los artistas. Todos pueden contemplar la maravillosa historia de sus vidas allá arriba, y entonces pueden ir a sus casas y contársela a sus pequeños hijos y nietos, así se perpetua la historia de Hyrule. Así los hombres pueden vivir eternamente en el reino maravilloso del cielo de la tarde. La luz solar entra por el gran vitral de colores en la altura de la entrada del castillo y se mezcla con el espectáculo que la pequeña Zelda presencia. Todo aquello le provoca sentimientos que ni siquiera ella puede explicar. Es como so las diosas le hablaran a través de los colores y le inspiraran la poesía que todos los días les dedicaba.

El silencio gobierna todo el tiempo que ella está rezando, pero de la nada sale se escucha el compás de unos pasos tranquilos que se le mete en la conciencia por los oídos. Caminan por toda la habitación hasta detenerse detrás de ella. Una mano cálida cubierta por un guante blanco se posa en su hombro y lo acaricia cariñosamente mientras que una boca que parece no querer hablarle le dice:

-¿Por qué rezas, hija mía?

Ella le contesta de la misma forma a la voz profunda que parece hablar desde la boca de las diosas.

-Rezo por el futuro, padre. Porque nuestro reino no caiga en las manos de algún enemigo despiadado.

-Y no será así, mi pequeña niña. Si el reino llegara a sucumbir por causa de la guerra, yo lo defenderé hasta mí ultimo respiro.

La princesa abre los ojos por completo y se levanta para ver a su padre. Su rostro es tan radiante como siempre ha sido. Sus ojos celestiales la ven con benevolencia infinita y los hilos rubios de cabello vuelan con el viento. Todo su afilado rostro le sonríe mientras la contempla. Con ternura infantil, se aferra a su padre con los brazos y lo ve desde sus pequeños ojos azules. Desde lo más profundo de su ser desea poder decirle que crea en sus sueños, que no los tome sólo como los sueños de una niña sino por lo que son. Que los tome como la profecía que dicta la llegada de un enemigo que puede destruir Hyrule, como el aviso de las diosas para prevenir una guerra fatal. Pero reprime las palabras que su corazón guarda justo como lo que eran: un deseo.

-¿Me quieres padre?- dijo la niña llena de ternura.

-Claro que te quiero, hija mía. Sabes que no necesitas preguntarlo.

Ene se momento, Zelda siente ganas de rogarle a su padre una vez más para que crea en sus sueños, pero sabe que será inútil su esfuerzo. Siente ganas de derramar ese par de lágrimas que comienza a formarse en sus ojos pero decide guardarlas para otra ocasión. Sabe que lo que haga no le ayudaría a convencer a su padre de rechazar a Ganondorf y enviarlo de vuelta al desierto así que guarda todos sus sentimientos en el cofre de su corazón.

-Yo también te quiero.

Cuando dice esas palabras su vocecilla está a punto de partirse en dos, pero se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a su padre y cierra los ojos para evitar que se le escapen.

El calor de su padre siempre la ha reconfortado. La hace olvidar cosas. Olvidarse de todo lo malo y al escucharlo hablar siente que nada ha sido real. Todo está en su mente. Así lo decide para disfrutar ese instante con su ser más amado.

Una brisa fresca los envuelve en el recinto y las diosas parecen cantar en su cielo cuando el viento acaricia las cortinas que cubren las ventanas de todo el castillo, Parecen estar desnudas y ocultar su cuerpo menguando la luz del sol en todos lados.

El ocaso es tan fresco como los recuerdos de Link en la mente de Zelda. El olor a tierra mojada le recuerda que no pudo ir a su jardín y cortar flores. No hizo tantas cosas ese día. Pero no importa ya a esas alturas. Todo se perderá en unas cuantas horas y las cosas que había pensado hacer serán sólo un tonto juego de niñas. El olor a tierra mojada… está lloviendo en algún lugar cerca… Llueve… Llueve.

Zelda siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda al recordar la lluvia. En su sueño está lloviendo… suelta a su padre y da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo. Le dice lo último que necesita decirle a esas alturas.

-Te amo, padre.

Se va corriendo en busca de Impa.

-¡Zelda!- le grito el rey desde sus espaldas- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Ha empezado.

-¿Ha empezado qué?

Zelda no responde. Sólo sigue corriendo y se le pierde de los ojos a su padre.

-¡Zelda!

El corre para tratar de alcanzarla pero es inútil su esfuerzo. Ya se perdió.

Escucha un último grito que ya no puede evitar que una le idea cruce por la mente.

"Ha comenzado la destrucción de Hyrule"

Piensa en contestar la pregunta de su padre, pero no tiene caso. Él no va a creer de todas formas.

Sigue corriendo y dando vuelta a izquierda y derecha según es necesario. Sube las escaleras que conducen la segundo nivel y finalmente llega a su cuarto tratando de recuperar el aliento. Abre la puerta y se dirige a la ventana. Lamentablemente ha tenido razón.

-¡Impa!

Al instante después del grito Impa aparece como traída por el viento que entra por la ventana.

-Ha comenzado ya.

Apunta con el dedo hacía donde se veía que Ganondorf viene galopando en un caballo negro seguido por una gran mancha de mercenarios y mujeres Gerudo por el sendero que conduce al castillo.

-¿Por qué vienen todos esos hombres con él?- se pregunta a sí misma Impa en voz alta.

-No vienen a la…

-Lo se, señora- interrumpió Impa- Es obvio que han venido con otras intensiones.

Un coro de gritos de furia llega hasta la habitación de Zelda.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí pronto- dice Impa- la ola de destrucción que traen esos hombres llegará aquí en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunta Zelda- La única forma de salir del castillo es por donde vienen todos ellos.

-Cuando su padre ganó en la guerra de los espíritus, mandó hacer una ruta de escape que pasa por debajo del castillo. Desde ahí podemos llegar hasta un túnel subterráneo que sale justo al sendero que lleva al pueblo.

-¿Y tú conoces ese camino, Impa?- pregunta Zelda llena de curiosidad.

-Lo he usado antes… hace mucho. No lo recuerdo bien, pero nos será de gran ayuda.

-¿Estás segura de que podemos escapar por ahí?

-Es peligroso quedarnos aquí, mi señora. Tenemos que irnos ya.

-¡Impa!… ¡Impa, mira allá!- grita Zelda señalando a laguna parte.

Una columna de humo se levanta en la lejanía. Se ve más o menos a la distancia del pueblo consume rápidamente la esperanza del corazón de Zelda.

-¡Por eso le digo que es peligroso estar aquí!

Y justo cuando Impa abre la puerta para escapar Zelda recuerda algo.

-Espera Impa. Sólo un momento más. Se nos esta olvidando algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Impa, que comienza a sentirse ansiosa.

-La Ocarina del Tiempo.

-Ésta en el altar. Tendremos que bajar por ella. No importa ¡Vamos!

-No Impa. No está en el altar. Está aquí.

-¿Cómo dice?- en el rostro de Impa se dibujan más de mil preguntas- ¿cómo es que pudo robarla de ahí?

-La cambie por una falsa- responde Zelda mientras busca en el cofre que había guardado el instrumento-. Le pedí al maestro en música que me hiciera una igual. Esta es la real.

-Sin ella no podríamos abrir la puerta del Tiempo. Que bueno que pensó en ello, mi señora.

-¡Ahora ya podemos irnos!

La puerta salta una vez más al tiempo que Impa y Zelda corriendo, tomadas de la mano para no separarse, salen de la habitación.

Se mezclan gritos de mujeres desesperadas y soldados furiosos por todo el castillo. Zelda e Impa ven como corren- ya para esconderse, ya para tomar armas- todos los sirvientes y soldados del rey.

Zelda ve a través de las ventanas cómo se levanta un muro de fuego del otro lado de la muralla principal. Todo pasa como un conjunto de imágenes interrumpidas a través de ellas mientras corren buscando el pasadizo al túnel. Ve cómo a veces Impa duda al dar la vuelta entre los corredores y pasillos. Es como si olvidara algo oxidado entre sus recuerdos y de pronto en su mente todo se moviera tan rápido que sabe hacía donde debe ir. Conoce el castillo muy bien, y tiene el presentimiento de saber exactamente a donde la llevaba Impa, pero no habla porque la Sheikah puede equivocarse.

Los gritos van y vienen por todas partes. A veces irreconocibles, aveces bastante claros.

Impa la está llevando hasta donde está el retrato de su madre. Es lo único que conoce de ella. Esa gran imagen oculta al final de un pasillo. Una mujer sentada en el trono luciendo una larga cabellera dorada. En su cabeza, una corona adornada con joyas alrededor, y en el centro de esta el símbolo de la trifuerza resalta entre todas ellas. Los ojos celestes hacen juego con todos los colores del cuadro y la belleza de su rostro no se parece a ninguna otra belleza que ella hubiera visto. Es única.

Se detienen frente al cuadro tamaño natural. Zelda tiene que voltear un poco hacia arriba para poder apreciar el cuerpo delgado de su madre sentada. No comprende aún por qué su padre lo había puesto ahí. A pesar de que el negro está prohibido en el castillo, ese cuadro podría adornar perfectamente el salón del trono.

-¿Por qué me has triado aquí, Impa? Siempre vengo aquí para admirar a mi madre y este cuadro es todo lo que hay.

-No es así mi señora. Lo que nosotras buscamos está detrás de él.

En ese momento, un grito llega desde detrás del pasillo y llena la cabeza de Zelda de incertidumbre.

-¡Princesa Zelda!- grita un soldado- ¡Princesa Zelda! ¡La hemos estado buscando por todos lados!

El soldado se detiene frenéticamente frente a la princesa y se apoya en su lanza tratando de recupera el aliento.

-Princesa- dice entre jadeos ahogados-, su padre está buscándola. Venga conmigo, no es seguro estar aquí.

-La princesa está a salvo conmigo, soldado- responde Impa rápidamente antes de que la princesa pueda decir algo- Dile al rey que yo la protegeré.

-Mis ordenes son llevar a la princesa al patio trasero del castillo, señora. Me temo que puedo desobedecer al rey.

-Ya oíste soldado- dice Zelda detrás de Impa- Voy a quedarme con Impa. Ella es quien está a cargo de me seguridad ahora.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Tengo que llevarla con el resto de los soldados de la escuadra de protección para buscar un lugar seguro.

-Yo llevare a la princesa a un lugar seguro- Impa ve casi desesperadamente al soldado

–No olvides quién soy. La líder de los Sheikah, general de la segunda legión de las fuerzas del rey, fundadora de la villa Kakariko y encargada de la seguridad de la familia real. La princesa no podría estar más a salvo que aquí conmigo.

-Voy a quedarme con Impa- dice Zelda con tono imponente- dígale eso a mi padre.

-Esta bien- en el rostro del soldado solo hay resignación y las palabras de su boca lo confirman-, pero sigo creyendo que deberían venir conmigo.

El hombre aquel sólo se da la vuelta y se va corriendo.

Zelda ve de nuevo a su madre inmortalizada en pintura. Sigue sin comprender por qué Impa la ha llevado hasta ese lugar.

-Le pido perdón, señora mía, por lo que voy a hacer- dice Impa volteando a ver el retrato –, pero lo hago para salvar la vida de su hija.

Entonces, como si un rayo partiera el velo de recuerdos de la mente de Impa al ver a la reina, ahí, frente a ella, cómo si nunca se hubiera muerto, desenvaina la espada corta que cuelga horizontalmente en la parte baja de su espalda. Su rostro dibuja una expresión de furia y su espada parte el aire.

-¡Este es el camino de nuestra salvación!

Zelda escucha cómo el grito de Impa rebota en las paredes del pasillo y se aleja, dejando sólo el suspenso volando por el aire y llenando al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón.

Un grito masculino se escucha detrás del retrato. Impa, llena de incertidumbre e incredulidad, se queda ahí, con la espada en alto y la sorpresa en los ojos viendo como el retrato de Korde era roto en mil pedazos por una espada que le pertenecía al hombre del grito. La imagen permanece en los recuerdos de Zelda. El hombre extraño lleno de furia lanza otro grito y se lanza frente a Impa, que sólo tiene tiempo de bloquear el ataque. La sorpresa no le da tiempo de calcular la fuerza del enemigo. Sólo basta un golpe para sacarlo de equilibrio.

Zelda grita por el susto y corre hacia donde Impa había a caído. En ese instante cree que todo está perdido y que los esfuerzos de Link por conseguir las piedras espirituales fueron en vano. Toda su esperanza se reduce al tamaño de lo que sus pequeñas manos pueden sostener. Al ver como el hombre levanta su espada, una mueca de susto se le escapa se da vuelta con los ojos cerrados para no ver como acababa con sus vidas. Siente como Impa desesperada se levanta y se abalanza sobre ella para protegerla del enemigo. Un grito de furia revienta en sus oídos haciéndole que se rompan las últimas esperanzas mientras una espada intenta robarle el último aliento de vida… Silencio. Continúa con los ojos cerrados. Escucha cómo unos huesos que no son los suyos se rompen y la sangre comienza a fluir. No quiere abrir los ojos. Un cuerpo muerto cae detrás de ella y una voz le habla.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señora?

Es la voz de Impa… Abre los ojos para ver por si misma lo que ha pasado. Las manos de Impa están en el suelo un poco más adelante de su cabeza. Todo lo que puede ver es el pasillo extendiéndose de regreso a sus espaldas y los pies de un soldado.

Impa se pone de pie. Zelda puede ver por fin lo que ha pasado.

-¿Se encuentran bien las dos?- Pregunta el soldado. Es el mismo soldado que hace apenas unos instantes le ha pedido que las deje solas.

-Estamos bien- responde Impa incrédula todavía – Per ¿por qué regresaste?

-Volví por que era mi deber. No podía dejar que la princesa se fuera sin protección.

Mientras el soldado habla, Zelda voltea hacia donde está el hombre que las había atacado. Está ahí tirado. Su cuerpo se convulsiona. Ya está muerto. La sangre fluye fuera de su cabeza por el gran agujero que una lanza le ha abierto. Todavía está clavada en su cabeza.

-Te dije que la princesa estaba a salvo…

-Lo sé, señora, y por eso le pido disculpas.

Impa, agradecida, se acerca al soldado y pone su mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, soldado?

-Thurken, señora

-Pues muchas gracias, Thurken. La princesa y yo te debemos la vida. Le has hecho un gran servicio a Hyrule.

Zelda ve la cara de furia y horror mezclada del hombre cuando escucha unos pasos acelerados que vienen desde el mismo lugar donde él había venido.

-Dime, Impa- dice Zelda con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad proveniente del pasadizo- ¿este es el camino del que me habías hablado?

-Si, mi señora- Responde Impa- Pero parece que alguien nos ha traicionad. Los hombres y mujeres de Ganondorf estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

-Entonces tenemos que salir de aquí- dice Thurken- Ya no será seguro ningún lugar del castillo.

Desenvaina su espada y comienza a correr por donde había venido.

-¡Síganme!- Grita -Yo las llevare a un lugar seguro.

Impa y Zelda corren tras él.

El fuego ya ha invadido también el lado interno de la muralla. Zelda puede verlo cuando paso frente al altar. Ve cómo hombres y mujeres del Gerudo entran al castillo y los soldados de su padre vienen a confrontarlos. Tal vez el altar será destruido ese día pero ya no importa. Todo será destruido de cualquier forma. Sus visiones así lo dicen.

-Thurken, vamos a la armería- dice Impa con cierto tono autoritario- Necesito una mejor espada y una armadura para pelear.

-Con gusto, señora. Yo veré que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino.

Zelda ve cómo Thurken se abre paso con la espada mientras corre sujeta del brazo de Impa. Algunas veces siente que va a salir corriendo de miedo. Otras que soltará el llanto y se rendirá y dejará que alguna Gerudo venga a matarla. Esa es la salida fácil. Peleará con toda su voluntad ante el miedo. Tiene que ver a Link en el Templo del Tiempo.

Los vitrales se rompen. La historia de su pueblo muere con los vidrios rotos. Las leyendas de sus ancestros no son más que humo y cenizas. Hace sólo unas cuantas horas lo había visto pasar. Su padre no creyó sus palabras.

La espada de Thurken danza mientas parte el viento y a los enemigos. La sangre vuela por todas partes y Zelda se desvanece mientras ve cómo los brazos o las piernas o las cabezas de los guerreros salen volando en todas direcciones.

Impa se olvida de Zelda de vez en cuando y la suelta para defenderse aunque sea con los puños de los guerreros que vienen a reclamar su vida. Zelda no la reconoce al ver su rostro deformado por la batalla. En sus ojos rojos brilla el fuego de la locura y de su boca salen sólo gritos que hacen vibrar su corazón y lo llenan de furia. Nunca creyó que la guerra fuera así. Nunca la había visto. Sólo escuchaba de las gloriosas batallas que su padre ganó en la guerra de los espíritus, pero si habían sido así de sangrientas y si había matado a tantos como caían entonces, su padre no era mejor que Ganondorf. Era igual que él. Un monstruo sediento de poder y hambriento de batalla.

El fuego sigue extendiéndose. Casi puede sentir sus manos acariciándole el rostro y su furia le llega al alma. Si todo seguía así, nunca podrían salir del castillo.

Llegan a la armería. Hombres entran y salen corriendo del lugar con varias armas. Las paredes están llenas en su mayoría de armas que Zelda jamas ha visto. Sus ojos no saben por donde empezar a preguntar acerca de la forma en que se usan. En realidad ni siquiera siente ganas de preguntar.

Impa ve todas las espadas. Toma la que mejor se le acomoda entre los dedos. De pronto, como si hubiera recordado algo, corre hacía algún lugar y toma un peto hecho especialmente para un mujer. Para ella tal vez. Zelda se da cuneta de que era para ella porque a Impa no le gusta usar símbolos en su vestimenta, ni siquiera usa los de su propia gente y el peto que usan los soldados tiene una serie de símbolos grabados que narran la historia de Hyrule. Sin duda alguna ese peto plateado ha sido ello para Impa.

Un grito de mujer congela el corazón de Zelda. Es ese chillido, como traído de los infiernos. Parece como si la mujer tuviera ganas de matar.

Un par de espadas chocan sobre su cabeza. Una es la de Thurken la otra es de una de esas espada curvas que usan las Gerudo. Se ven y sólo se quedan ahí parados sin hacer más. No reacciona hasta que siente como la sangre tibia le cae en el rostro. Entonces ve que la espada de Impa hace lo que tiene que hacer: atraviesa el pecho de la Gerudo y se vuelve roja con el espesor de la sangre.

Zelda siente miedo una vez más. No puede evitar que las lágrimas que antes se habían formado en su rostro se le escapen entonces y de su boca salga un intento por sollozar. Suelta el llanto. Sólo es una niña. Tal vez no llegarían a ver a Link.

-Mi señora, lamento que tenga que ver todo esto. Yo no quería que las cosas pasaran así. Esto es obra de algún traidor y le juro que pagará por haberle fallado al rey, pero ahora menos que nunca podemos detenernos a llorar. Si nos detenemos ahora tal vez nosotras seremos las próximas en caer y entonces el destino de Hyrule estará perdido. No se rinda, venza al miedo.

Aún llorando, Zelda se pone de pie y con el terror cubriéndole el rostro se dispone a salir con Impa. Ha comprendido perfectamente lo que Sheikah le dijo.

-Debemos…

Es todo lo que Thurken dice antes de caer. Una Gerudo le golpea la cabeza y cae desmayado al suelo. La Gerudo sonríe extrañamente y se dirige hacia Zelda con una mirada de muerte. Impa hace algo con las manos y la Gerudo comienza a retorcerse al caer al suelo. Al parecer Impa le lanzo algo a los ojos.

Toma de la mano a Zelda y salen corriendo del lugar. Zelda corre casi obligada por una extraña fuerza que le dice que siga adelante. No la comprende por qué pero sigue corriendo aunque ya no sienta fuerza para seguir haciéndolo.

Ve que Impa comienza a dudar unos instantes, y ella duda también sobre lo que tienen que hacer ahora.

-Que las diosas nos asistan- dice Impa llena de desesperación.

Impa está desesperada. Su espada comienza a matar por instinto, tal vez para vivir hasta el último instante o sólo porque ve cómo las mujeres Gerudo intentan matarla. Todas las ideas se le revuelven en la cabeza y las palabras se le escapan sin desearlo de la boca mientras corre buscando una respuesta. Ya no distingue entre sus pensamientos y sus palabras y sus pies se mueven sin que ella se los ordene. Comienza a perderse entre los pasillos.

Zelda ve cómo la sangre se derrama por todos lados sin comprenderlo en su totalidad. No entiende por qué los hombres estaban dispuestos a matarse entre sí. ¿Acaso la voluntad de un hombre puede más que el corazón de un guerrero, o sólo es que el guerrero cumple con su obligación? No puede comprender si es necedad o necesidad que la tierra sea mancillada por la sangre de sus propios hijos. Hay tantas cosas que no entiende. De nuevo el llanto. Su corazón le pide desesperadamente unos momentos para llorar en paz, pero no puede hacer eso, no es el momento para sentarse a llorar.

Entonces los pasos desorbitados de Impa comienzan a tener sentido. Están muy cerca de una salida que lleva a un camino largo en dirección del establo.

Hay menos hombres ahí. La mayoría pelea dentro y fuera del castillo para defender su reino y ambas pueden correr sin necesidad de detenerse a pelear.

-Lo lograremos, señora.

-No es eso lo que debemos preguntarnos, Impa- dice Zelda -. Lo que en verdad importa es que Link lo logre.

Impa voltea a ver el fuego. Ya casi llega al castillo. Los mercenarios ni siquiera han tenido que usar un ariete para derribar la puerta. Alguien traicionó al rey y le dejó el paso libre al enemigo.

Zelda ve el cielo. No sabe si las nubes eran de humo o de tormenta pero de algo está segura: ese olor a tierra mojada no significa nada bueno.

Los caballos se escapan ates de que ellas lleguen al establo. Parece que huyen de alguien, pero ninguna de las dos se preocupa por eso.

Impa se detiene frente a un caballo blanco que detiene frenéticamente su marcha. Sube a Zelda en su espalda y los tres corren para buscar el camino de la salvación.

Es entonces que Zelda lo comprende.

-Toma el paso principal, Impa. Sigue todo el sendero hasta llegar al pueblo. Llegaremos a tiempo- las palabras de Zelda suenan como si hubieran estado guardadas en sus sueños por mucho tiempo. - Encontraremos a Link en las afueras.

-Pero señora, no podemos hacer eso- Impa no comprende del todo por qué Zelda dice eso-. El fuego está por todas partes, no podemos tomar ese camino.

-Impa- La voz de Zelda estaba tan tranquila que parecía no pertenecerle. -Confía en mis palabras. Llegaremos antes de Link al pueblo, sólo tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

-Señora, el paso está completamente cerrado- Impa sigue estando incrédula -. Por más rápido que corra nuestro caballo el fuego nos matará.

-Cree en mí, Impa. Confía en mí. Yo he visto que encontraremos a Link esperando afuera del pueblo. Lo he visto de la misma forma que vi que esta catástrofe pasaría. Cree en mí como antes porque nadie más va a creerme.

Impa reflexiona por unos instantes lo que Zelda ha hecho. Tiene razón. Si ella no cree en sus palabras nadie más lo hará.

-¡Que las diosas nos asistan!

Siente como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No es el miedo que se hace presente, es la incertidumbre de no saber si está haciendo lo correcto; no es por que no crea en Zelda, no está segura si cree en sí misma. Confía ciegamente en las palabras de su señora pero ese muro de fuego que se levanta cada vez más alto sobre el prado de Hyrule, reduciendo los suaves pastos y antiguos árboles a nada, le impide confiar en su propia confianza.

-¡Ahhhhh!

Un último grito de esperanza. Espolea al caballo y Din grita en las nubes. Cuando el caballo relincha e inicia su correr hacia un final incierto, la diosa del poder parte el cielo con su furia y sus lágrimas besan la tierra. Zelda se aferra con todas sus esperanzas al cuello del corcel y ve como el fuego se rinde ante la voluntad de la suprema.

Hyrule. Una tierra de ensueño para todos los reinos, donde la esperanza y prosperidad se respiran en el aire fresco de todos los días. Por la tarde, la paz vuela en el viento como las hojas secas de los árboles de otoño y cae sobre la tierra convirtiendo a Hyrule en una tierra dorada. Por la noche, el manto celestial de las diosas, cubre los sueños de los Hylia y los convierte en la virtud que durante siglos y en todas las leyendas ha protegido a la gente de Hyrule de todas las desgracias: la fe. Pero esa noche lo único que hay en el cielo son las nubes negras de incertidumbre y en la tierra arden los fuegos malditos de la guerra entre los hombres y los hombres. La esperanza la han guardado bajo la almohada de los sueños los sueños los han lanzado al fuego de la desesperación junto con la prosperidad. Lo único que brilla en Hyrule es el acero de la espada que impulsa de los deseos de Ganondorf y la poca fe que Zelda ha guardado para Link.

El caballo blanco que lleva en su espada la última esperanza de salvación corre con todos sus fuerzas y atraviesa el fuego de los prados de Hyrule ayudado únicamente por unas cuantas gotas de lluvia que tocan el suelo y se aplastan en él tratando de apaciguar el rojo de la furia.

Impa no voltea hacia atrás. Tiene miedo de ver como su casa cae en manos de su enemigo y la vida de sus soldados es tomada como la recompensa de una gran hazaña, pero sobre todas las cosas, siente vergüenza por huir de su pueblo y no morir al lado de sus compañeros de armas. Siente ganas de llorar pero los pensamientos se le revuelven y se entretejen entre sí y no le permiten distinguir entre el llanto del miedo y el de la locura. Siente como el fuego la abraza y la envuelve en su calor frió de misterios.

Zelda siente lo mismo que Impa: miedo y desesperación y el fuego la acompaña en los pensamientos.

Hay humo por todas partes que impide ver el destino de la salvación. Impa siente que se le corta la respiración mientras que a Zelda se le escapa un poco de su aliento de vida. No puede ver más aya de la distancia entre sus ojos y su voluntad ciega y el manto de oscuridad le impide escuchar como el fuego acababa con su tierra. El gran árbol de sus ancestros pierde su piel entre las llamas. Para ella no era más que otra columna de fuego levantándose tratando de alcanzar el cielo.

Una flecha incendiada parte el miedo en dos. Una segunda lo parte en mil pedazos e Impa sigue sin querer voltear hacia atrás. No quiere… pero tiene que voltear. Sus ojos ven sin querer hacerlo al monstruo maldito del desierto acompañado de una mujer. Ambos montan un par de caballos negros con armaduras que corren como si el fuego los golpeara con un látigo rojo y los obligara a llegar al mismo infierno.

Nabooru toma su espada en alto e intenta alcanzar a Impa. Se acerca hasta ella y deja que los metales choquen y aturdan el viento. Del otro lado, Ganondorf se acerca todo lo que puede e intenta arrebatarle a la pequeña princesa el pedazo de esperanza púrpura que sujeta fuertemente entre sus manos. La ocarina del Tiempo esta envuelta entre su ropa.

Impa golpea ambas espadas al mismo ritmo que su corazón intenta salir de su pecho. Su caballo quiere correr más rápido pero los caballos del Gerudo son capaces de alcanzar a las diosas en su cielo si es necesario.

Las espadas chispean e iluminan la noche como estrellas multicolores que se desprenden del eterno universo y queman el alma más que el fuego que las rodea. En el cielo estallan los rayos de la furia y el llanto de Nayru comienza a apagar el fuego que las Gerudo trajeron, haciendo que Zelda recuperara la vida que el humo le había robado; su esperanza de encontrar a Link en el puente vuelve a ser tan fresca como esas flores de su jardín. Después de todo no fue a su jardín esa mañana y tal vez no volvería nunca.

El fuego va muriendo lentamente. Un ulular rompió el ritmo de la lluvia y Kaepora Gaepora se hace presente para iluminar el rostro de Impa.

Ganondorf lanza una estocada mortal hacia el cielo y Kaepora Gaepora sólo toma la espada con sus garras como si fueran un pedazo de paja que alguien le ofrece.

El caballo de Ganondorf se detiene y relincha con fuerza al sentir las garras del enorme búho tratando desesperadamente de sacarle los ojos. Los arañazos provocan que caiga y Kaepora Gaepora le saca las entrañas. Su cuerpo se queda ahí, desangrándose en la tierra y sus ojos ven lo último de su vida. Mientras, Ganondorf ve como su mujer cae del caballo al haber perdido la confrontación con Impa.

El caballo blanco deja atrás a los caballos negros e Impa recupera el aliento de su esperanza. Cuando llegan al pueblo el corazón se les oprime el corazón en el pecho y en la garganta se les hace un nudo que estrangula su alma; hubieran llorado, pero los hombres muertos con lanzas clavadas en el pecho, las espadas tiradas en el suelo y todas las cosas quemándose como si fueran sólo una gran pila de paja que alimenta el fuego de la envidia, no fuera más que una imagen de muerte que pasa rápidamente frente sus ojos.

-¡Bajen el puente!- grita cuando entraron al sendero que los llevaba fuera del pueblo -¡Bajen el puente!

Zelda solo siente la lluvia y ve como baja la puerta de su reino. Cuando el puente cae, ve a Link parado al lado del camino y pasa junto a él deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la luz blanca interrumpiera la marcha del caballo y el sol le lastimara los ojos para despertar en su cama, pero eso no ocurre. Esta vez no está soñando. Link y el fuego son reales, y ambos se le clavan en el corazón una vez más. Lo único que puede hacer es perder el pedazo de seda púrpura en el viento y lanzarle la Ocarina del Tiempo a Link y perderse en la oscuridad de los campos de Hyrule, pues aunque no lo había visto, Ganondorf viene tras las dos en un caballo negro.

Voltea hacia atrás y sólo puede ver una cosa: Hyrule queda en la total oscuridad. A partir de ese día Hyrule ha dejado de ser Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Sheik **

El cuarto menguante de la luna estaba aplastado allá arriba en el cielo matinal y yo aplastado aquí, a la tierra, tratando de tocar el manto celeste con mis manos envueltas de sueños. Nunca olvidaré aquel día, pues fue entonces que, sin yo saberlo, me convertí en un soldado de Hyrule. La mañana era hermosa; el Sol acababa de arrancarse al oriente de los pies y la Luna siempre estuvo en el cielo, aunque no todos lo notaran.

Mis tierras de cultivo se encuentran al norte del castillo Hyrule y mi casa está cerca de ellas, como a media legua más o menos. Tal vez debería decir tenía, porque desde que estalló la guerra no he vuelto a poner un pie en mis tierras, pero eso ya no tiene importancia. Ya estoy muy lejos ahora.

Pues bien, aquella mañana sembraba un poco de mi futuro en las entrañas de la tierra. Comencé tarde con mis labores porque Tághata; mi esposa, estaba enferma de una fiebre extraña y no podía caminar bien, así que fui yo quien tuvo que sacar el agua del pozo, recoger la leña para cocinar y preparar el desayuno.

En fin, apenas había comenzado la labor en mi tierra cuando vi a lo lejos una gran nube de polvo se levantaba del suelo. Creí que era obra de la furia del viento, pero no fue así; me di cuenta cuando vi los caballos negros y escuché el griterío de los hombres que los montaban. Guerreros, sin duda. Había escuchado días atrás que el rey de las Gerudo había estado llevando guerreros de otras tierras a sus territorios, y por la vestidura de los hombres y los corceles supe que no eran de mi reino. Lo confirmé cuando estuvieron cerca y se detuvieron en la senda que lleva al pueblo.

Pude ver que discutieron acerca de algo y luego se dieron la vuelta en mi dirección; el que venía al frente me vio y de inmediato pude darme cuenta que algo querían conmigo. Todos venían vestidos con armaduras negras, los caballos incluso, pero la del líder era diferente. Esta tenía joyas multicolores incrustadas por todas partes.

Este hombre era diferente de los que lo acompañaban. Todos eran morenos, pero su piel parecía quemada por la injusticia de los tiempos; su cabello era rojo, tan intensamente rojo que asemeja al color de las arenas del desierto del sur; algo extraño me llamó la atención en ese hombre, pues sus ojos eran los de un rey, pero él no parecía ser un rey.

Bajó del caballo y pude ver en él cierto aire de nostalgia, como la de un guerrero de antaño que ha visto muchas espadas caer y coronas cambiar de cabeza. Sus ojos me confesaron que quería hacerme una pregunta.

-¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar agua, labrador? No hemos bebido en dos días y los caballos no resistirán más esta marcha.

Su voz era áspera. Como descarapelada por los duros días en la tierra pero aún era grave y consistente. No puedo olvidar todavía la profundidad de su voz. Es como escuchar los golpes de un tambor del norte, pero su acento era el de los hombres del oeste.

Dudé un poco antes de contestarle porque los de occidente tienen fama de ladrones, así que desconfié de él. Reflexioné un poco y decidí que si quisiera robarme ya lo hubiera hecho, así que no tenía motivos para temerle.

-Puedes decirle a mi mujer que yo te envío – Le dije señalando la dirección a mi casa-, ella te dará permiso de llevarte toda el agua que quieras de pozo. Si están hambrientos pídanle la pieza de queso seco de la despensa, si tienen pan con ustedes pueden acompañarlo con eso. Con eso será suficiente para que lleguen al pueblo.

Si estos hombres eran ladrones al menos pensarían dos veces el agraviarme después del trato que les di. Tal vez tendrían consideración por los alimentos y no destruirían mi casa, o al menos eso pasó por mi mente.

El hombre me vio fijamente y sus ojos me sonrieron de una forma extraña

-Gracias por tus servicios, labrador – me dijo – no hay muchos como tú en estos días.

Subió de nuevo a su montura y justo cuando estaba dándose la vuelta para iniciar su marcha; uno de los hombres que venía con él desmontó abruptamente y se dirigió hacia mí al desenvainar su espada. Al parecer dije algo que lo hizo enfadar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte así al gran Ganondorf? – Su voz me taladró los oídos. No era tan grave como la del primero hombre, pero aún así logro efecto extraño en mi interior.- Arrodíllate ante él y pídele disculpas o te cortaré el cuello.

-Yo no sabía quién era él – hablé fuerte y claro para que todos me escucharan.- les pido disculpas por haber hablado impropiamente, pero no me arrodillaré ante ninguno de ustedes. Hyrule es mi único rey y sólo a él le rindo tributo; a él y a nadie mas.

-¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!- El hombre aquel me amenazaba con su espada occidental al mismo tiempo que me gritaba - ¡Arrodíllate ahora!

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides – le dije a modo de disculpa -. Si lo hago me traicionaría a mí mismo y traicionaría a mi rey.

-¡Voy a matarte!

Aferré con fuerza el azadón que tenía en mi mano derecha frente a su espada y pude detener su furia.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- El segundo golpe rompió en dos mi herramienta. Recuerdo como me vibraron las manos cuando sentí la fuerza de su espada partiendo la madera. En ese momento el miedo y la ira me hicieron paralizarme y lo único que pude hacer fue observar cómo el extraño me veía con un resentimiento extraño.

-¡Basta!- gritó Ganondorf desde detrás del hombre.

El soldado levantó su espada y se dispuso a atacarme por tercera vez. Sólo alcanzo a dar un paso cuando escucho el imponente grito de su señor.

-¡Basta, he dicho!- La voz de Ganondorf asustó a mi atacante al oír la orden. El miedo se le escapaba por los ojos.

-Ya oíste las razones del labrador- Ganondorf bajó el tono de su voz para que se tranquilizara el soldado. -Así como él nos respeta lo respetaremos. Además él no sabía quienes somos.

-Pero señor- dijo el hombre señalándome despectivamente con su espada- si nosotros vamos a arrodillarnos frente al rey de Hyrule ¿Porqué sus súbditos no han de arrodillarse ante usted?

-Hasta que no hagamos eso, los Hylia no se arrodillarán ante otro – Respondió Ganondorf -. Después de mañana ambos reyes serán iguales y los súbditos se arrodillarán frente a uno como frente al otro. Espera hasta entonces y verás como nos tratarán los Hylia.

El soldado me vio una última vez y regresó a su montura.

Ganondorf, por su parte, se acercó a mí aún montando su caballo y me tendió la mano sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa.

-Perdona a mi soldado, labrador. Espero poder pagar los daños ocasionados y los servicios que nos brindas con estas rupias. Perdona la insensatez de mi soldado, te atacó sin motivo aparente.

-No hace falta que me pague por eso, señor- Traté de hablar con propiedad esta vez para evitar problemas con los otros soldados-. El agua no puedo negársela y el queso lo tengo sobrando. El azadón con un poco de cuero puede repararse y yo no sufrí daño alguno.

-Aún así quiero pagarte- insistió Ganondorf- Tómalo como un servicio a tu rey por la falta que Shahardren cometió al atacarte.

-Entonces las tomaré para no faltar también yo a mi rey- Le respondí y tomé las rupias a fin de cuentas.

Cuando tuve la bolsa en mis manos, noté que se trataba de una cantidad considerablemente grande. Pensé por un momento en devolver la bolsa, pero Ganondorf me sonrió de forma extraña; y giró rápidamente su montura para partir.

-¡Señor!- le grité antes de que partiera y él volteó a verme- Gracias por su amabilidad- Le sonreí yo también y le hice una reverencia.

Shahardren me vio desde encima de su hombro. La furia le reventaba en las entrañas, la sangre que inyectaban sus ojos lo evidenciaba. Parecía que iba a bajar del caballo y me atacaría de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso, sólo volteó hacia el frente y dijo algo en una lengua extraña.

-Algún día, Shahardren- Le respondió Ganondorf- Sé paciente.

Entonces tomaron rumbo hacia mi casa y yo vi cómo iban haciéndose pequeños al cabalgar hacia el sur.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos, General Thurken?

-Al norte. Hacia los territorios de Kurdak

-Pero General, ahí está la base de Ganondorf; si vamos a ese lugar es como si le diéramos la victoria, si él se entera que aún hay Hylias que se le resisten, enviará a todos sus ejércitos a Hyrule otra vez. No podemos hacer eso, es suicidio.

-Ganondorf tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo. Además nosotros no servimos a Hyrule, el rey nos traicionó. Nunca olvides eso

-¡Si, señor!

-¿Que el rey nos traicionó? Pero si fue él quien nos traicionó primero, él intentó matar a la Gran Impa aquella tarde, intentó matar a la princesa Zelda también. Si la gerudo no lo hubiera confundido con un soldado de Hyrule las hubiera apuñalado por la espalda. Que no intente hacer que los hombres ignoren eso y que no se me acerque, porque si lo hace voy a matarlo.

"Aún lo recuerdo. Él era uno de los que iban en la caravana de Ganondorf el día que Shahardren me atacó. Pero yo no estaba hablando de esto, estaba hablando del día que Ganondorf llegó a Hyrule y yo me convertí en soldado. ¿Qué dices Harded¿Que quieres dormir? Si, ya es tarde, pero no te duermas. Terminaré la historia antes de llegar a Turma."

Pues bien, te decía yo que Ganondorf me había ofrecido las rupias. Yo las acepté y ellos fueron a mi casa por el agua y el queso.

Ese día iba a terminar temprano con mis labores, pues era el último día de siembra y tenía que reparar mis ventanas además, pero las manos seguían temblándome. El encuentro con Shahardren me dejó conmocionado, al grado que no pude terminar con mi tarea. Tiré el saco de semillas al suelo y emprendí el camino a casa.

Cuando llegué mi mujer daba saltos de alegría, pues Ganondorf le había regalado una bolsa llena de rupias, igual que a mí. Al escuchar caer la bolsa llena sobre la mesa, Tághata se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a reír. A pesar de estar tan feliz sus ojos parecían un par de pozos vacíos; intenté de convencerla de ir a la cama, pero simplemente me ignoraba y seguía riendo.

-¡Deben ser más de 800 rupias!- gritaba-¡Comeremos un mes con todo eso¡Es increíble que Ganondorf nos obsequiara todo este dinero!

Siguió riendo un rato más y luego de cansarse de saltar, abrasarme y besarme, se sentó finalmente.

-Tienes razón, querido. Aún no estoy bien; volveré a dormir.

Era necia esa mujer. Nunca me hacía caso. Cuando se quedó dormida me quedé pensando en la bondad sin razón que Ganondorf había mostrado antes. Le di vueltas al único cuarto de mi casa y acabé masticando carne seca.

Los reyes no son tan buenos; ni siquiera en las historias que cuentan las personas en la plaza del pueblo antes del atardecer. Los reyes no regalan rupias así nada más, menos si el rey es el gobernante de una tribu de ladronas. Había algo extraño en esto, y Shahardren, este tipo parecía un gran guerrero ¿Para qué quería Ganondorf guerreros si venía a hacer la paz con nuestro señor? Venía a convertirse en su siervo.

Fui muy tonto sin duda. Nunca debí ignorar mis corazonadas. Lo que hice fue ponerme a pensar cómo gastar ese dinero y cómo proteger mi casa de los ladrones.

Al atardecer tomé mi espada y salí a caminar un poco.

Siempre hubo soldados en mi familia. Era como una maldición que los obligaba a todos a enlistarse en el ejército del Rey. Era casi como si el destino del padre le esperara al hijo y al hijo de su hijo. Mi padre fue soldado y su padre y su abuelo antes que su padre, pero a mí me tocó otro destino. La paz llegó a Hyrule y los soldados tuvieron que volver a su casa; mi padre había aprendido las artes de la tierra antes de ir a la guerra pero mi abuelo peleó toda su vida. Fue él quien me enseñó cómo usar la espada.

-Siempre harán falta guerreros- decía el anciano- y aún cuando no hagan falta siempre habrá vulgares ladrones a quienes castigar. El rey no va a defendernos siempre, tenemos que hacer justicia por nuestra mano si queremos que la justicia exista.

Yo le puse fin a una maldición pero otra me cayó encima: La tierra antes que las armas. Mis hijos también se convertirían en labradores y sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, pero esa ya es otra historia.

Me encontré un árbol seco en el camino. Así había sido mi familia: seca, sin un destino real y sin esperanzas de crecer. Todas las familias de Hyrule éramos así. No teníamos tierra para plantar nuestros sueños y cosechar los frutos de nuestro trabajo… mi cabeza era una maraña de ideas entonces. La pobreza, la idea siempre fija de saber que nunca podremos ser más que nadie y que nuestros sueños no son más que semillas infértiles siempre fijas en la conciencia. Me temblaron las manos otra vez y pensé en la ira de Shahardren.

Sin darme cuenta cuando lancé la vaina a un costado y la espada casi por si sola partió en dos el árbol. No era más que una esperanza vacía. Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos sin que yo lo permitiera y la ira y la tristeza me llenaron los ojos, eran años de estar soportando aquello y aún más años me esperaban cargados de lo mismo. Terminé sentado, recargado sobre lo que quedaba del árbol seco y llorando como nunca había llorado antes.

Al poco tiempo me sacudí un poco de la tristeza de los hombros y tomé la espada para volver a casa. Después de todo, tenía un poco de dinero extra; lo suficiente para comer por un tiempo y aprovechar el dinero de la cosecha. Esa idea me consoló un poco. Recogí la vaina, coloqué la espada en su lugar y emprendí mi camino de regreso.

Un caballo hacía una polvareda que venía en mi dirección, pero no pude ver de quién se trataba hasta que estuvo más cerca. Aunque no se veía muy bien a la falta de luz, supe quien era el jinete al ver el brillo de su peto de plata, además de eso, nadie tiene el cabello así de blanco en Hyrule. Era la gran Impa.

El caballo relinchó y reparó para detenerse abruptamente frente a mí.

-Buenas tardes, Gran Señora de los Sheikah- le dije haciendo reverencia para saludarla-. Es un gran honor para mí encontrarla en mi camino.

-Buenas tardes, hombre- me respondió- Es mío el honor por encontrarme a los que alimentan nuestra tierra.

Sonreímos casi al mismo tiempo

-¿A qué debo el honor, Señora?- Le pregunté con más respeto en mi voz del que había usado con Ganondorf- Porque no creo que haya salido del castillo y dejado sus obligaciones sólo para ver a un hombre desgraciado sufrir.

-El motivo es servirle de escolta al rey de Terma 'Dah, pues también él viene a la ceremonia de alianza entre el Gerudo e Hyrule. La noche se acerca y el rey siente miedo en tierra extranjera; un motivo tonto para un rey tan poderoso, pero estoy al servicio de la Familia Real y tengo que cumplir esta tarea. Pero también me interesan los asuntos de los hijos de Hyrule, he ayudado a más de uno a salir de sus problemas y si puedo ayudarte a ti también con gusto he de hacerlo.

Me sorprendió la elegancia que la gran Impa mostró en aquel momento tan inesperadamente, pero los que la conocen saben que es su honor el que habla muchas veces.

-¿Y porqué han de interesarle a la líder de los Sheikah los asuntos de unos cuantos labradores?- Dije intentando igualarme a la Gran Señora- Los que trabajamos la tierra no podemos servir a las armas de Hyrule, y aún si pudiéramos hacerlo, somos tan pobres que tenemos que cargar con la espada de nuestros antepasados.

-No es la espada la que gana las guerras- me respondió- sino quien la blande. Por más duro que sea el acero, es el coraje del guerrero el que nos trae la victoria.

-Entonces regáleme una de sus victorias para presentársela al rey y ganar un poco del respeto de los Hylia.

-Algún día tendrás tus victorias, soldado. Cuando las tengas no necesitarás mostrárselas a nadie para tener el respeto del rey.

-Soy labrador, señora, no un soldado. Cargo con la espada por protección.

-Todo aquel que tenga esperanza, es un soldado de Hyrule, y aunque no lo has notado aún hay esperanza en ti. Cuando vayas al campo de batalla descubrirás de qué esperanza te estoy hablando.

-Tal vez nunca llegue ese día, Señora

-Hasta entonces dejarás de ser un soldado. Que la luz de Nayru guíe tu camino.

El caballo relinchó de nuevo y como si fueran la gran luz blanca de la sabiduría, la Señora y el corcel marchaban al norte; iluminando la oscuridad del ocaso que se movía lentamente en lo alto del occidente.

Las palabras de la señora le dieron vueltas a mis pensamientos dentro y fuera de mis sueños desde aquel día, y aún lo hacen cada vez que veo a los traidores.

La siguiente mañana fui al mercado por algunas hierbas medicinales. Estaba tan concurrido como siempre: gente del pueblo y otros reinos que vienen buscando las mercancías de Hyrule regateando y amenazando a los comerciantes, ese es un escenario muy común en nuestro mercado. Pero por aquellas fechas, en el día primero del Docta había crisis en el reino. Desde que el Gran Darunia se declaró enemigo de Ganondorf sus mercancías habían dejado de llegar a Hyrule y el comercio del reino se vino abajo. Después de todo, el acero y la pólvora con las que se fabricaban las armas venían del reino de los Goron, y había una gran población de esta estirpe trabajando arduamente en la forja también. Los Goron se caracterizan por ser maestros en el arte de forjar armas; los Hylia se han esforzado por igualar la calidad de las armas hechas en el reino de los Goron, pero nunca podrán competir contra seres que comen rocas y que viven en el cráter de un volcán activo. Desde el Nöctum la principal fuente de ingresos había dejado de cooperar, pero aún así el mercado estaba abarrotado.

¿Qué tonterías estoy diciendo, Harded? Discúlpame por perder la historia. ¿Dónde me había quedado¡Ah, sí, el siguiente día!

Había dicho que el mercado estaba repleto, pero eso no era novedad. Lo que si era extraño era lo que algunos decían; hablaban de un niño del bosque, un niño acompañado de un hada hermosa que nunca nadie había visto. ¡Claro que nadie lo ha visto! A los Hylia se les prohíbe entrar al bosque. Pero eso no era lo único sorprendente. Este niño tan raro era rubio, y en todo Hyrule, además de la familia real, no hay nadie rubio. Hay rumores que los hay en Termina, pero ninguno tiene los ojos azules…y este niño…los tenía.

Yo no creí en las patrañas de la gente, pero justo en ese instante, como si el destino supiera lo que estaba pensando, este niño pasó corriendo frente a mi carreta. Pude verlo sólo un instante, pero nunca lo olvidaré; era tan parecido a la princesa que cualquiera juraría que son hermanos.

Las historias que cuentan algunos trabajadores dicen que los niños del bosque Kokiri nunca crecen, y que siempre van acompañados de un hada guardián, pero este niño vestido de verde ya comenzaba a mostrar que en cualquier momento dejaba de ser niño. A menos que no estuviera seguro que el rey no tiene más hijos que la princesa Zelda juraría que son hermanos.

El niño tan extraño aquel cruzó el mercado seguido sólo por la mirada de unos cuantos, pues había algo más interesante pasando en el centro de la plaza.

Algunos soldados de la guardia real se arremolinaron alrededor de la fuente que adorna el centro del pueblo, comenzaron a pedirle a la gente que despejara el lugar, pero la gente no parecía darle mucha importancia a un solo soldado.

-¡Silencio, hombres!- gritó un hombre cuya voz reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Todos los que se encontraban ahí voltearon de inmediato y el regateo y el constante murmullo de voces Hylias y extranjeras cesaron para escuchar lo que Vërden tenía que decirles.

-Necesitamos que se haga espacio para tres carruajes aquí. El rey vendrá a hacerles un anuncio.

Como si se tratara del chisme de alguna mujer intrigosa, los pueblerinos comenzaron a susurrarse unos a otros la noticia, y el rumor de todos los susurros al unísono llegó a los oídos del general.

-¡Silencio, he dicho!

Si algún ave hubiera cantado escondida en alguna cueva de Terma'Dah casi intentando guardar silencio, se hubiera escuchado muy nítidamente en el mercado por el silencio que hablaba ahí.

Los soldados comenzaron de nuevo a despejar el área con éxito esta vez.

-Necesitamos que hagas esa carreta a un lado hombre.- Me dijo uno de los soldados

-Habrá gente muy importante aquí y necesitamos todo el espacio posible.

-Entonces dile a uno de tus soldados que me haga espacio entre la gente para llevarlo a una de las callejuelas de atrás.

-Yo mismo lo haré- me dijo malhumorado- No hay mucho tiempo ya. Baja de ahí y ayúdame a mover esto.

-Que te ayude alguien más- dijo la voz que había hablado hacía un momento, esta vez más tranquila-, necesito que este hombre este al frente de la multitud.

Lleno de incertidumbre volteé a ver la voz grave que me habló

-¿Yo, General Vërden?

-Así es, primo- me dijo-. La gran Impa tiene algo que decirte y quiere hablar contigo después que el rey haga su decreto.

Antes de que mi primo continuara, las trompetas irrumpieron en el silencio y todos voltearon a ver por donde venían trotando los caballos.

-¡Abran paso al rey de Hyrule!- gritaban los hombres que escoltaban los carruajes.

-¡Abran paso al rey de Hyrule!

Al momento, la gente comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás donde los soldados los habían puesto. Un carruaje se detuvo y los otros dos en línea detrás de él. Todos pertenecían a la familia real.

De nuevo las trompetas. El rey nunca sale del castillo sin los músicos; dice que le gusta que la gente sepa que está cerca. Una vez que cesaron las trompetas, un soldado abrió la puerta y los aldeanos observaron a la mujer que se encontraba ahí.

La gran Impa descendió del carro y observó a todos de una forma extraña.

-¡Arrodíllense ante su majestad, el Rey Hyrule!- gritó la señora ante todos nosotros.

Cuando dio unos pasos hacia el costado el rey apareció y todos los que se encontraban ahí, incluso los extranjeros, se arrodillaron ante nuestro soberano. Algunos admiramos la extraña belleza del rey: La cabellera rubia que le caía hasta los hombros y los ojos azules eran los únicos existentes en todo Hyrule. La tez blanca le brillaba siempre con un extraño vigor, como si tuviera poco de haber nacido.

Siempre que mostraba los emblemas en su capa, agachábamos la cabeza como forma de tributo y aquella vez no fue la excepción.

-¡Pónganse de pie, ciudadanos de Hyrule!- dijo nuestro señor con su voz profunda y autoritaria- ¡Pónganse de pie para que puedan escuchar mi decreto!

Todos nos crecimos como si fuéramos conejos al escuchar un ruido extraño al mismo tiempo.

-De este día en adelante, cada día primero del Docta será un día de especial magnificencia, pues de hoy en adelante el reino del valle del Gerudo se unirá al nuestro- toda la gente guarda silencio cuando nuestro soberano habla-. A pesar de las disputas que se han llevado a cabo a lo largo de diez años, en los cuales, la lealtad de los líderes de los cuatro reinos se ha visto fragmentada, la luz de la sabiduría de Nayru nos ha iluminado desde los cielos del reino sagrado y nos ha regresado al camino de la paz y la razón. Por esta razón, yo digo que a partir de este día todos los ciudadanos del reino de Hyrule rendirán tributo al Señor Ganondorf, rey de las Gerudo, de la misma forma que lo hacen con los reyes de la unión de Hyrule. Esta es mi palabra, y como tal ha de cumplirse en todos los lugares de Hyrule por todos los seres que vivan en él.

Hubo silencio un rato, hasta que las puertas de los otros dos carros se abrieron. Del segundo descendieron Kolt, el rey de Terma'Dah y su general, Keezhar. Así es Harded, el general al que sirves: Estas dos figuras no eran esperadas en la ceremonia, pues en el tratado de alianza entre Hyrule y Terma'Dah no era firmado aún, pero el rey sabía bien sus motivos para haberlo invitado al tributo ceremonial. Del tercer carro bajaron los dos seres que aniquilaron mis sueños, pero entonces sólo eran los aliados del rey: uno de ellos era Ganondorf, el actual rey de los reinos de Hyrule y el otro era Shahardren.

Todavía recuerdo todo esto. Han pasado pocos años desde que pasó todo esto, y a pesar de que todos los Hylia intentamos borrar estos recuerdos de nuestras mentes, se nos ha clavado en ella como el acero se clava en la piel para que no olvidemos.

Ganondorf se arrodilló frente al rey y el resto de las figuras que habían venido se acomodaban tras él. Nuestro señor sacó una daga de entre sus ropas y volteó hacia el cielo levantando ambas manos.

-Con mi sangre quedará firmado el juramento de lealtad que el Señor Ganondorf ha prestado ante el altar de nuestras diosas, y su vida y su reinado serán escritos en todos los registros de Hylia. Su nombre siempre aparecerá junto al mío y seremos como los soberanos de Hyrule.

Nunca he podido comprender si el silencio que se guardaba en ese momento era por el desacuerdo con el decreto del rey o sólo porque seguíamos sus órdenes, pero algo es seguro: cuando el silencio habla, ni los reyes deben ignorarlo, y aquel día, Hyrule ignoró nuestro silencio.

La sangre resbaló de la mano izquierda del rey y cayó sobre la gran joya verde que llevaba Ganondorf en la cabeza. Nuestro señor se volteó y nos regaló una sonrisa. Sus ojos mostraron una extraña satisfacción; aunque en aquel momento no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría después, el rey nos regaló su vida en ese momento. No lo culpo por lo que hizo. No tengo el derecho.

-La Gran Impa, los aliados de Terma'Dah y el general Shahardren, de los de Kurdak, además de las tres diosas de la trifuerza, son testigo de que este acto se lleva a cabo bajo la ley de nuestros ancestros. Así sea.

Silencio una vez más. Ganondorf nos daba la espalda, pero aún así pude sentir un sentimiento desconocido para mí en aquel entonces. Transmitía poder; deseos consumados de obtener poder, y si recuerdo bien, cada vez que lo veo siento como se me eriza el vello del cuerpo cuando lo veo en batalla. Esos ojos llenos de maldad, estoy seguro que fueron los mismos que dibujaron su rostro cuando la sangre del rey tocó su frente y lo hizo soberano.

-¡Que viva el rey de las ladronas!

Si al hombre que gritó eso no le dieron diez latigazos o le cortaron la lengua por imprudente, seguramente está realizando trabajos forzados en las canteras del sur, pero en ese momento nadie le prestó atención.

El grito de Shahardren fue el que en verdad emocionó al auditorio inmóvil.

-¡Que vivan los reyes de Hyrule!

De nuevo un instante de silencio. El grito de aprobación de un solo hombre bastó para que la multitud ardiera en pasión tal como arden las brazas cuando son movidos por una vara. Los gritos llegaron hasta el cielo pero las diosas no lo escucharon. Es mejor así, porque si lo hubieran escuchado hubieran llorado y hubieran castigado nuestra tierra.

-¡Que den comienzo las festividades!- gritó el rey entre aplausos.

Y entre aplausos y música fue que terminó el legado de los Hylia. Nuestro reino murió cuando la primera gota de sangre de nuestro señor se derramó. Aplaudimos cuando el rey del mal nos traicionó y el yugo que nos hizo esclavos fue recibido con un grito atronador.

-Algo parecido pasó en nuestro reino. Yo era un niño cuando Kolt venció a Serch de Puente Bello y nombró a los generales: Keezhar del ejército negro, Turk del ejército rojo y Servent del azul. Cuando hizo el nombramiento prometió la prosperidad de Terma'Dah, pero sólo entramos a una nueva era de esclavitud igual que la que vivimos con Serch. Pero esa historia nada tiene que ver con la tuya. Continúa.

Bien. Todavía no sé de dónde salieron tantos músicos. Pareciera que siempre está ahí cuando se les necesita o que simplemente pasan por ahí cuando inicia la fiesta, pero eso no importaba. Lo único que hicimos muchos fue bailar al son contagioso de las flautas y los laúdes. No, estoy mintiendo, yo bailé hasta el día siguiente, porque aquel día, apenas terminó la ceremonia, mi primo llegó desde detrás de mí y me habló con una voz grave y clara al tiempo que me puso la mano en el hombro.

-La Gran Impa y yo queremos hablar contigo, primo- si voz sonaba en mi cabeza como la voz del rey, pero nunca he logrado entender por qué- es de vital importancia que vengas con nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Vërden?- pregunté- Me hablas como si llevaras una misión importante.

-Sígueme y lo comprobarás por ti mismo.

Hice lo que mi primo me pidió. Lo seguí hasta la callejuela donde habían dejado mi carreta entre empujones de los que celebraban. La música iba desapareciendo del aire a medida que nos alejábamos del mercado y se escuchaba allá lejos, pero los gritos de los que celebraban siguieron escuchándose.

La Gran Impa estaba esperándonos con una espada en las manos, la que yo había dejado en mi carreta. Me vio con una expresión extraña desde detrás de su cabello, aquel fue el único día que la vi con la cabellera suelta, por eso es que lo menciono.

-Buen día, soldado

-Buen día, mi señora- le dije haciéndole una reverencia

-Señora- dijo mi primo creyendo que se dirigía a él. Nunca supo que la gran Impa me decía soldado- Estoy seguro que mi primo está consternado al no saber para qué lo hemos llamado.

-El soldado lo sabe, pero no se ha dado cuenta que lo sabe.

De nuevo la gran Impa hablaba en acertijos y cuando yo estaba mas confundido cuando la vi.

-No sé a qué pueda referirse, señora.

-Dime algo- me dijo mientras me veía fijamente con las canicas brillantes que tenía por ojos- ¿Tu abuelo era Sheik?

-Así es.

-Si, no hay otra razón para que tú guardes la espada de un Sheikah.

Tanto Vërden como yo nos sorprendimos al oír las palabras de nuestra Señora.

-¿Mi abuelo¿Un Sheikah?

-Así es, Fue él quien me inició a mí como una de su estirpe. Todavía recuerdo bien cuando peleamos juntos en la Guerra de los Espíritus, yo era casi una niña y él la persona más sabia que conocía.

-Eso no puede ser, Señora- respondí consternado-. Si mi abuelo era un Sheikah ¿Porqué nunca se le trató como tal? Ni siquiera el día de su entierro hubo un solo Sheikah que recitara "el canto de las sombras"

-Si los hubo, sólo que en otro funeral, otro día y a otra hora. Los ritos Sheikah se hacen de forma diferente a los ritos Hylia.

-¿Eso significa que mi primo y yo tenemos sangre Sheikah en nuestras venas?

-Así es, Vërden.

Mientras mi primo asediaba a la Gran Impa con un mar de preguntas; otro mar de recuerdos atacaba mi memoria. Recordé todos los cuentos que mi abuelo me contaba sobre la guerra de los Espíritus, me hablaba de cómo los guerreros de las sombras protegieron al rey y de cómo las dos traiciones de un hombre le dieron la victoria a nuestro reino. Nunca hubiera pensado que mi abuelo había peleado entre esos guerreros tan poderosos. La Gran Impa fue la luz que alejó todas las dudas que mi abuelo había oscurecido, aunque con el nuevo conocimiento vinieron nuevas dudas también.

Por otra parte, mi primo parecía más interesado en su sangre Sheikah que en el asunto de mi presencia, que hasta el momento yo también ignoraba. La Gran Impa lucía perturbada por las preguntas sin sentido que hacía Vërden.

-¿Y cuándo hizo este descubrimiento, Señora?

-Fue ayer, por la noche- respondió ella- Por eso te he pedido contactarme con tu primo.

-Sólo una pregunta más, Señora- Esta vez fui yo el que insistió en preguntar- Si mi abuelo era un Sheikah ¿Porqué no se quedó al servicio de la familia Real?

-Esa historia muy pocos la conocen- su semblante se tornó sombrío sin razón aparente a mis oídos y sus ojos se abrieron hacia la puerta de los recuerdos-, el gran Sheik decía que Ganondorf estaba en nuestra contra en aquella guerra. Hablaba de que lo había escuchado conspirar con el mismísimo Fhelkorr para destruir Hyrule…Nadie le creyó porque todos vimos cómo mató al rey de los dos inframundos con su propia espada. Fue expulsado de la tribu por orden del rey Hyrule por haber mentido de esa forma y haber causado los conflictos al sembrar sus dudas en las mentes de los otros reyes…

Hubo silencio. La voz de la Señora se escuchaba triste, pero sonaba como si en su mente estuviera arrepintiéndose de algo. Sus ojos parecían darle vueltas a una idea, pero ni mi primo ni yo supimos qué era lo que pensaba.

-Pero no te traje aquí por esa razón, soldado- Me esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y sus ojos me propusieron algo que no entendí-. Te llamé…porque quiero que te unas al ejército del rey.

Mi sorpresa fue tal, que no supe si mis ojos expresaban incertidumbre o algún otro sentimiento, pero la cara de la gran Impa era la misma.

-Pero Señora- La voz de Vërden sonaba extraña: a envidia, diría yo-. ¿Está segura de que puede tomar esa decisión? El rey se molestará si hace las cosas de esta forma.

-Cuando el rey conozca al descendiente del Gran Sheik, me pedirá que lo enliste inmediatamente.

-Pero ¿No fue expulsado mi abuelo de su tribu?- pregunté confundido.

-Si, pero el día que hicimos los ritos Sheikah, el rey nos confesó que sólo hizo cumplir la justicia porque el pueblo lo exigía. Siguió apreciando al Gran Sheik de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes de la guerra.

-Entonces ¿Va a enlistarlo?

Cuando Vërden hizo esa pregunta, nuestra Señora se llevó una de sus manos hacia un pequeño morral que colgaba delicadamente de su cintura. Sacó un pergamino y lo extendió sobre el piso de mi carreta.

-En este pergamino- dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice- se encuentra una nueva vida para ti. Una vida de servicio al rey y gloria para ti si sabes cumplir con tus obligaciones, una vida en la que no tendrás que pedirme mis victorias, pues tendrás las propias, una vida en la que el sufrimiento quedará atrás y los tuyos podrán ser felices. Sólo tienes que poner tu sangre aquí y serás un soldado de Hyrule.

Vi el pergamino sin saber lo que decía. Mi abuelo me enseñó las artes de la espada, pero nunca me enseñó a leer.

-Tienes que aceptar, primo. Es muy raro que la gran Impa reclute a un soldado de esta forma.

-Pero- pregunté yo sintiéndome como un niño indeciso- ¿Tengo la suficiente habilidad para ser un soldado?

-El árbol que cortaste anoche dice que sí.

-Pero ese era un árbol seco, Señora.

-Aún los árboles secos son fuertes por dentro. Un soldado cualquiera no lo hubiera cortado de un solo tajo.

Seguí dudando. Me parecía que la Gran Impa me regalaba un privilegio sólo por la sangre que corría por mis venas. De cierta forma estaba siendo injusta con todos aquellos hombres que querían enlistarse pero tenía razón con lo de mis habilidades, pues yo mismo había visto a los soldados del rey usar la espada. La Gran Impa tenía razón.

Pensé en Tághata entonces; en la vida que llevábamos juntos y en lo que había podido darle desde que nos casamos. De nuevo, las palabras de mi abuelo llegaron a mis pensamientos.

"Hacer la justicia es la llave de la prosperidad, pero decidir hacer justicia le corresponde sólo a unos cuantos afortunados. Cuando tengas que decidir, decide justamente."

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Vërden de forma arrogante.

-¿Tienes una daga?- le pregunté


End file.
